


if we're really friends

by FancifulRivers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Fourth Wall? What Fourth Wall?, Gen, Get Dunked On, No Mercy Route, The Player sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: Sans is tired.





	if we're really friends

You're so tired of seeing human blood.

In the beginning, it was something new. You would feel horror and queasy fascination seep into you at the sight of the slowly spreading stains on the kid's striped sweater or the trickle down their shins. In the beginning, you felt the urge to apologize claw at your throat when a handful of bones slammed through their chest and sprayed red in every direction, their soul cracking cleanly in two.

Now, you don't feel even a twinge when you see the kid's intestines looped over the bones that killed them for a brief second before they wink out. Before they reset. Again.

You're so damn  _tired_ of this. You know sooner or later, you're going to slip up, and the worst part is, they know it, too. You can see the beginnings of triumph, hot and wicked, every time they turn those unsettling red eyes toward you. Those aren't _your_ kid's eyes, but you don't say anything. There's no point anymore. If your kid gave a damn, they'd stop it. It's gone on too long.

This time, the moments drag on, as sticky as pancake syrup, before your eye sockets fill with the gold light you know signifies the kid's rebirth. They see you and scramble toward you, eyes wet and wide and wild. You ready a cavalcade of bones, magic vibrating in every ounce of your being, but they shake their head frantically, words spilling forth from their mouth, although it clearly hurts them to do so. The kid's always had a hard time talking.

"Wait, wait, please, I don't want to hurt you, please, I promise, don't-"

You pause, cautious. This is new. The kid's hand dips in their pocket, pulls out the knife. You stiffen, but they throw it behind them without a second glance. It clatters to the floor.

"what is it, kid?" You ask roughly. "not wanting to hurt me is pretty new for ya, tibia honest." The kid winces, and you don't care. They killed your brother. Let their guilt burden them. If they're still capable of feeling it.

"I'm sorry," they hiccup. Their eyes are red and swollen, tear tracks down their dusty cheeks. They've been crying a while. "It wasn't me- wasn't Chara, either, I thought it was at first, but-"

"chara?" You ask. They nod, still hiccuping.

"I don't know how to explain, they just- they're a ghost, but they have Determination like I do, they've been hanging out with me," the kid explains in halting stops and starts. You shudder, pulling your jacket tighter. That sounds...

_Freaky._

"so not chara," you prompt. "then who?"

"I don't know," the kid says, looking miserable. "This is the first- the first break we've gotten in  _forever_ and I don't even know if we get to keep it, it's like 'm a puppet and I just-"

You look at the kid critically with your magic-infused eye. Thin grey strings stretch toward the ceiling, disappearing through it like it isn't even there.

...Sometimes you're glad that you're a skeleton and you can't easily react.

"hold still," you warn, and aim the Gaster Blasters at the strings, just missing the ceiling.

The kid shrieks, soul red and cracked and pulsing in front of them, but as you watch, the strings crumble and evaporate into nothing, eddying into the wind. Like a handful of dust.

"there," you say. "if you're tellin' the truth, anyway. whatever that is, it's gone now."

You find yourself with a lap of sobbing, dusty child, the kid's arms tight around your neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," they babble into the ratty fur of your jacket. You awkwardly pat their back, not knowing what else to do.

"I'm gonna fix it," they promise. Their eyes turn red for a second, making you stiffen, but Chara- if that's who it is- just gives you a single, sharp nod.

You wake up in your bed.

You can hear Papyrus outside the door.

_If we're really friends... I'm glad you came back,_ you think and smile.


End file.
